The Apple Theory
by ASMRcreepypasta
Summary: This is a headcannon that tells the tale of a lost relative of Applejack.


"Hello?... Is this on? Apparently so. Let me say something in advance. Time is fading away and what remains left is really getting to me. Taking her in and trying my damned hardest to treat her has really put me in the biggest rut in my entire life.

Anyhow, here is my story. My name is, well was, Doctor Mattaway. I was a neurologist for the Canterlot Medical Institution and I've worked with just about every type of person. Including royalty. Now, since I worked with royalty I was often called in to do basic cranial checks on staff of the castle if they felt their senses were running a bit slower than usual. Things then took a turn for the worst at this point.

If I can remember correctly, on September ** **** I got a letter from the Princess herself asking if I could check up on a family that had a daughter suffering from a rare type of schizophrenia that affects children. I didn't know why she specifically wanted me to go to this family but I did not question the reason and I just went. It was a long journey to Ponyville and I don't remember an approximate time but it was terribly long. I'm not going to go into any detail about what happened near the beginning but I will tell you this: These were the most humble people I had ever worked with. They offered what they had, which was enough for me. And their kindness really pushed me to do my best for who was affected by the disease.

Her name was Applendia. She had gorgeous orange locks that when the sun hit them they glistened and eyes in which all other eyes would gaze onto. She was just such a beautiful filly. Her family loved her to tears and didn't want anything unfortunate to ever happen to her beyond her condition. When she wasn't cooped up in her room, she would ask to assist with anything that needed to be taken care of and would offer you a chance to play with any of her toys when you weren't working. Shed buck apples with her brother, Big Mac and on starry nights when everyone else was asleep her and Applejack would sneak out to her treehouse and look up at the stars above. Knowing that their dear princess was protecting them. Despite her illness she was fair and nice and made every room she trotted into light up.

However, overtime her condition worsened. It first went from just seeing apportions out the corner of her eyes to hearing voices in her head. She'd exclude herself from her parents, brother and sister saying that voices in her head were telling her to do things to her family that her innocent little mind thought wasn't capable of even imagining. She'd break her toys and talk back to her parents. And her bond with her brother and sister slowly diminished. Applejack felt crushed, and they barely talked during the duration of my stay.

In my 23 years of working in the medical field, something this serious had never crossed my path. She acted as if she was angered but yet very protective of her family. Usually, other ponies would just be driven to insanity and be put into a mental institution. It was almost as if she had two different personalities that were back to back. I tried to up her dosage but that never really helped since she stopped taking any medication I gave her including over-the-counter stuff like Aspirin.

I didn't know what the hell to do at that point. knowing what I am about to tell you seems a little heartless but trust me it was a last ditch effort to somewhat help. Telling the Apples that I would be leaving for a while and I sorry of being little to no help. I gave Applendia's father the bad news before I left. Before leaving I heard my first name being called from upstairs. Trotting down the stairs was Applendia. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she rushed down the stairs and hugged my leg. She begged of me not to leave but I knew that if I stayed there would be nothing else I could do.

A year and a half later, I was sitting at the table in my kitchen drinking my morning brew. I still had an hour left before I had to clock in at the hospital a few blocks away. I remembered that it was Wednesday and the morning paper was bound to be at my doorstep so I decided to check. The first thing I noticed on the front headline was:

_'Two Deceased After Horrific Murder On Farm'_

I picked it up and pondered at it for a second. I thought at first that maybe it as just local news. I read onto to the secondary headline and my mind felt like it just melted.

_'One Bad Apple Is Still At Large In Ponyville'_

I refused to read through the rest of the paper. I knew at that point who was killed and who was the killer. Her mum and dad pushed her to the breaking point about the idea of being incarcerated into an asylum and something deep within her just snapped. But I know for a fact that it wasn't the work of her condition. I've learned about many supernatural occurrences but I just can't put a name to what the fuck this was! It disguises itself as a medical condition but in time eventually takes you over and gets revenge on who has harmed it. That's all I could figure out.

Anyhow, that has been my story. AJ, Big Mac and their new baby sister Applebloom (Their mother had gotten pregnant within the time I left) now reside on the same farm with Ms Granny Smith. Everyone knows about the ordeal but Applebloom. She was told that her parents had went to a place where it was so perfect that not even all the diamonds and gold in the world could buy you a ticket there. Big Mac was said to witness both murders and was petrified when her tried to help his mother. Her final words to him were:

_'You're the man now, I know you can do it'_

As for AJ she kept in touch with me as she got older. Although the most recent letter she sent me seemed pretty peculiar. It was short and had the sense of fear written all over it:

_'Dear Dr. Mattaway_

_I looked up into the sky last night. The comets were there, shes close._

_My humble regards, Applejack.'_

Shes right. I can hear the voices. I can hear the small hooves trotting down the hall towards my bedroom as I record this. I could fight back, but there's a soft breath on the back of my head."


End file.
